Applications, or “apps,” that run on mobile devices often feature sensitive information. For example, a banking app may send and/or receive user account information, such as account balances, transaction histories, usernames and/or passwords, etc., to and/or from a bank's website. In some situations, a user may open an app while on a private network (e.g., the user's home wireless network), and may reopen the app at a later time while on a public network (e.g., at an airport, a mall, a coffee shop, etc.). When reopening the app, sensitive information may be sent and/or received by the user's mobile device, which may potentially expose the sensitive information to malicious individuals.